


bee keeper

by avalina_hallows



Series: back storys and pasts [23]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Series: back storys and pasts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	bee keeper

i work with bees people tell me i am stupid for choseing it how dangeros it is but i feel at home with my bees maybe thats why i killed my boss he was a grumpy old man who i cut open and used his blood to water the flowers the bees seemed to like his body so much that they made a home in his rib cage and used the congeled blood to make there nest the rib cage was it got so big i had to evetully kill some one else for them my bee suit became bloody and sticky the neting red the white turned pinkish my bees had been living in odys for so long i lost count than someone found us in the bee garden i still selled honey and someone found blood in a batch and they were worryed and they found atleast 20 corpeses with bee hives in all of them and me in a sticky bloody bee suit they tryed to call the police but couldent my bees got to him first and than i started id add a drop of blood to the jar and more people would come to check they started calling our garden the bloody bees but i was happy and so were my bees


End file.
